Edenia
)]] '''Edenia' is a realm in the Mortal Kombat universe. About Edenia As its name suggests, the world of Edenia closely resembles the Garden of Eden. A very fertile world with slowly aging inhabitants, Edenia is a feudal monarchy ruled by Queen Sindel and her daughter Princess Kitana. The earliest known ruler of Edenia was King Jerrod, the husband of Sindel and the father of Kitana, but was killed by Shao Kahn. Edenia also has a military force called the 'Edenian Resistance' also known as the Edenian Knights in which Jade is the general. Edenia is also home of the 'Edenian Freedom Fighters,' which is too led by Jade. The Edenian Freedom Fighters's purpose is to enforce Edenian law, fight evil, and offer shelter and protection to those in need. Edenia is known for its Edenian Pie, loved by many inhabitants, including those that are not native to Edenia, such as Shao Kahn's guards. Edenia is also home of the large 'Edenian Ruins,' though the location is not directly stated. Similarities to Earthrealm Of all realms, Edenia appears closer to Earthrealm in terms of environment, appearance, and population. Because of this, Edenia appears closely related to Earthrealm, since, for instance, like Earthrealm, rain falls regularly, shares similar lifeforms such as grasses and trees, has abundant water, and the inhabitants, such as Liu Kang and Kitana, often form relationships with Earthrealmers. Both realms are also interpreted to be a jewel of the cosmos and an important universal power node. As a result, much like Raiden is the protector of Earthrealm, Edenia is protected by the god Argus, said to be the more powerful of the Edenian deities, along with his wife Delia, a human Edenian sorceress with the ability to manipulate fire and predict the future. Edenia and Earthrealm differ in terms of Edenia's more intense preoccupation with magic, whereas Earthrealm is more affluent with technology. Many of Edenia's inhabitants also bake pie, a food found in Earthrealm. War with Outworld Many years ago, King Jerrod's best warriors lost ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row to the warriors of Outworld's ruler, Shao Kahn. By the rulings of the Elder Gods, this granted Kahn the power to invade Edenia. Outworld won the subsequent war and Edenia was annexed. To legitimize himself, Kahn forced queen Sindel into a marriage and adopted her daughter Kitana, among other members of the royal household while personally slaying Jerrod. In the wake of Shao Kahn's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang 10,000 years later, Edenia would be freed from its merger with Outworld by Kitana. With brief intermezzos of war and abduction by evil forces, Sindel has been Edenia's queen ever since. For many thousands of years, it was merged with Outworld after being defeated in Mortal Kombat. However, Edenia has recently become an independent realm again. Native realm species The only known species inhabiting Edenia are known as Edenians, a species very similar to Earthrealm humans. However, unlike Earthrealmers or Earthlings, Edenians are direct descendants of the gods, and therefore, like many other species in the realms of Mortal Kombat, possess much greater affinities with magic and have a much longer life expectancy. The youngest of inhabitants, for example, Princess Kitana, can live to be 10,000 or older. Like Earthrealmers and Seidans, the skin tones of Edenians vary from light to dark. Many inhabitants appear to be peaceful, much like most humans from the realm of Earth, but would no doubt show pride in fighting for the fate of their realm when the time arises. Notable residents * Sindel, queen of Edenia. At various times in Edenia's short history after its freedom from Outworld, her rule has been interrupted by usurpers such as Shinnok and Onaga. But at the end she still keeps her throne. * Kitana, princess and heir apparent of Edenia. She is also the leader of the realm's armed forces, and is known for her maverick points of view regarding Edenia's safety. Like her mother, she is currently unmarried. * Rain was kidnapped by Shao Kahn as a child. Later, he resurfaces as one of Shao Kahn's soldiers, Kitana has tried to convince him to betray Shao Kahn. * Jade acts as Kitana's bodyguard and closest friend. Though originally loyal to Shao Kahn, Jade has proven her loyalty to the royal family time and again. * Tanya comes from a family of diplomats and ambassadors and used her persuasive powers more than once to betray Edenia to the forces of darkness. She is highly intelligent and skilled in black magic. * Taven is the son of the Protector God of Edenia who was hidden on Earth as part of a prophecy to prevent Armageddon. * Daegon is the brother of Taven. Like Taven, he was hidden on Earth, however he was awakened prematurely and went mad. He is the founder of the Red Dragon clan. * Argus was the God and Guardian of Edenia, and father of Taven , Daegon, and Rain. * Delia was an Edenian sorceress who foresaw Armageddon. She is the mother of Taven and Daegon. Relationships with other realms There is no doubt since Earthrealm helped free Edenia from Kahn's grasp that the people of Edenia see the Earthrealm as an ally. There is some question about Seido; though Edenians seem to consider them an ally. However, they are fully aware of how repressive the Realm of Order can be at times. Because of Outworld's conquest of Edenia, the two are definite foes so long as Kahn remains ruler. The only real attempt seen to make peace between them occurred during the beginning of MK4, when Kitana was in the process of trying to organize peace in the realm. Kung Lao's ending in MK:Gold shows the only sign that Kitana's attempts at peace were successful. During Mileena's masquerade as Kitana, she leads an invasion upon Outworld, eventually conquering the realm and creating an alliance between Edenia and Outworld . She ruled both realms as her sister until the return of her step-father, Shao Kahn, upon which she immediately surrendered the throne of Outworld back to him in return for sparing her own life. Around the same time, Kitana was freed of her mind-control and returned to the Edenian throne alongside her mother. Trivia * For some years, it was unknown among fans whether Edenia was Outworld's former name, before it became corrupted by Shao Kahn, or a true world in its own right. This misunderstanding was finally cleared up in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Category:Realms